Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat A
Heat A of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the first of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat A was originally broadcast on September 22, 2000 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 4.05 million viewers, a decrease of 530,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked third in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 18-24 September, behind only Gardeners World and Top of the Pops 2. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Chaos 2 (1) vs Indefatigable vs Atomic Chaos 2 instantly charged at Atomic, with the yellow machine missing an attempted attack. Chaos 2 darted at the side of Atomic, missing with a flip, before reversing away and into Indefatigable as Atomic gave chase. Chaos 2 and Atomic remained close, with Indefatigable then getting involved by reversing into Atomic. Indefatigable moved away again, as Chaos 2 charged at Atomic again, flipping it onto its side. Atomic righted itself as Chaos 2 hunted down Indefatigable and flipped it on its side. Chaos 2 lined up Atomic - who seemed to have broken down - and flipped it against the arena wall twice and then over. Indefatigable, however, was unable to self-right and was being attacked by Sergeant Bash. Matilda closed in on Atomic, but it was clear which robot was to be eliminated. To seal the victory and end the battle, Chaos 2 flipped Indefatigable out of the arena. Qualified: Chaos 2 and Atomic King B3 (17) vs Attila the Drum vs Medusa 2000 King B3 slammed into Medusa 2000 and pushed it around as Attila the Drum began spinning. Medusa 2000 drove underneath King B3, but the smaller machine simply bounced over. King B3 spun and charged at both Attila the Drum and Medusa 2000, with Attila the Drum knocking King B3 off the latter. King B3 then rammed Attila the Drum, piercing its opponent with its spikes and ramming the axlebot into the arena wall. Sergeant Bash set Attila the Drum's furry wheels alight, but Attila the Drum was able to escape. Attila the Drum spun on the spot, but King B3 was able to stop the spinning with another charge. Time ran out, and the judges eliminated Attila the Drum, putting Medusa 2000 through with King B3. Qualified: King B3 and Medusa 2000 Semi-Finals Chaos 2 (1) vs Medusa 2000 After a failed initial flip, Chaos 2 was able to toss Medusa 2000 over towards the arena wall. Chaos 2 attempted to replicate the charge and flip that had tossed Fire Storm out of the arena, but Medusa 2000 remained in the arena and bounced along the arena wall. Medusa 2000 drove up onto Chaos 2's flipper and was turned onto its side, where it was pinned temporarily, but Chaos 2 nudged it back onto its wheels, wedge side up. Chaos 2 got underneath once more, thrusting Medusa 2000 over, and then tried to flip Medusa 2000 out of the arena for a second time. Once again, it managed to stay in, falling back down into Dead Metal's CPZ. Dead Metal nudged Medusa 2000 against the arena wall, as Chaos 2 came in on a charge, keeping Medusa 2000 in the CPZ. Medusa 2000 retreated, and backed into Sergeant Bash's CPZ, who crumpled one of Medusa's tyres. Shunt then joined in, axing Medusa 2000 a few times before Chaos 2 pushed it onto the floor flipper. Sergeant Bash crumpled Medusa 2000's tire, which fell off, and Sir Killalot picked Medusa 2000 up and dropped it into the pit. Winner: Chaos 2 King B3 (17) vs Atomic King B3 started off dodging Atomic, before slamming into its flipper. Both robots pushed each other, with King B3 the more successful at pushing and able to avoid Atomic's flipper. Both robots edged into Dead Metal's CPZ, with King B3 then ramming Atomic from behind as the two evaded the House Robot. King B3 pushed Atomic into the arena wall, driving over the front of its opponent. Atomic chased King B3 down and finally got a clean flip in. Atomic then clamped the flipping blade down onto King B3, using it to shovel King B3 into Sir Killalot. As King B3 attempted to escape, Atomic tried to keep the pressure on King B3 by pushing it back towards the CPZ. However, the attack missed and the flipper clipped the arena wall, snapping the flipper in half and leaving Atomic weaponless. Atomic restrained King B3 against the wall, but the broken remnants of the flipper could not get purchase beneath its opponent. However, smoke began pouring from King B3 and it became evident that once again fire had proven to be King B3's undoing. The right drives gave out and Sir Killalot seized it, dropping the 17th seed into the Pit of Oblivion. Winner: Atomic Final Chaos 2 (1) vs Atomic Chaos 2 rammed into Atomic from the activate, with Atomic firing but missing with its own flipper. Chaos 2 slipped underneath Atomic threw it onto its back. Chaos 2 gave Atomic no respite, tossing it over and over from its back to its wheels, which noticeably shook in the frame from the impacts. Chaos 2 threw Atomic against the arena wall, but was unable to repeat its success from against Indefatigable. It became evident, during a brief respite where Atomic landed on its wheels, that Atomic was not capable of moving. Chaos 2 flipped Atomic over Sir Killalot into his CPZ, and the House Robot sliced into the chassis with its claw. Sir Killalot dragged the beaten machine onto the floor flipper, which sent Atomic flying. Chaos 2 made some final flips, but the battle was won and Chaos 2 was through to the semi-finals. Heat Winner: Chaos 2 Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior Tournament and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat A, the Pinball featured 101 and the Sumo featured Spawn of Scutter and Firestorm 2. Pinball Warrior Tournament - 101 Score: 125 points Sumo Basho *Spawn of Scutter - 8.03 seconds *Firestorm - 4.21 seconds Trivia *Heat A of Series 4 was the first time that two seeded machines were placed in a heat. *Heat A was the only heat in the Fourth Wars where the two seeds were the only veterans in the heat. *Heat A brought forward the restructured heats, with two three-way eliminators, rather than four one-on-one matches. *Heat A featured the second Out of the Arena flip, by Chaos 2 against Indefatigable. *Heat A also featured the first time that two robots fought each other twice in one heat (Chaos 2 against Atomic). *By virtue of 101's pinball run, this was the third time that King Buxton and Team 101 appeared in the same episode. *101 and Spawn of Scutter would also appear in Heat E with Spawn of Scutter appearing in the Pinball. Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice